


Denial

by Ladderofyears



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Chubby Harry, Feeding, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Weight Gain Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-11 18:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19545628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: When Harry Potter leave his job at the Auror Office he finds that a sedentary lifestyle, and lots of rich gorgeous food mean that rather soon his clothes start to get a little tight. Luckily Draco is on hand with belly rubs and chocolate to make him feel better about the situation.This is a kink/fetish fic which focuses on weight gain, and larger bodies. If that's not your thing then honestly, please do skip this. If not, then I hope you love it <3





	Denial

“Gym tomorrow,” Harry told Draco, looking at his soft, round refection in the mirror. “And that's for _definite_ this time.”

The words didn’t sound credible though, and he sighed at his predicament. Life with Draco was far too busy and enjoyable to be worrying about sweating through sessions in the gym, or denying himself second helpings of treacle tart. It wasn’t going to happen, just like all the other times he’d sworn to start working out, and get fit once more. “Perhaps I’ll just eat a little less. Cut back a bit on the cake.”

“You said that this morning love. Right before you had that big slice of chocolate torte with your coffee. If you really want to lose weight, we can work on it together. But I think you look gorgeous just as you are.”

Only a few months ago, Harry had been the fittest man in the Auror Service. 

He’d been strong as whip, and when naked his body had been a mass of perfectly defined muscle, without a spare inch of fat. It wasn’t to last, though. Harry had fallen spectacularly in love with Draco Malfoy, and their whirlwind affair had been a little too much for the wizarding public to deal with. The fallout had been quick, and devastating, with Harry forced to resign. In the end, it hadn’t mattered. Harry had found that his life’s true passion was his charity helping other orphans, and he’d thrown himself into it wholeheartedly. 

The problem was, of course that charity work meant siting at desks. Harry had always had a big appetite, the result of a childhood starved, and teenage years where meagre school rations had hardly filled his stomach, and he found he couldn’t give up his large Auror portions. Three months after beginning the charity Harry had examined himself in the mirror in Draco’s bedroom. 

“I’m looking soft,” he’d grumbled, looking at the pillowy layer of fat that had crept over his stomach. “I’m not getting bloody _fat_. I’m taking charge of this before it spreads.” But Harry’s contours wasn’t really all that noticeable beneath his clothes, and as Draco had reached for him, fingertips stroking and caressing his skin, the entire matter had fled from his mind. 

Harry’s charity was a huge success; orphans were placed with loving families and galleons flowed into their vaults. For the first time in his life Harry slept easily at night, Draco’s loving arms wrapped around his middle. It was hard work of course, long hours at his desk, and Harry would have been famished if it wasn’t for Draco’s wonderful team of house-elves. Each day they’d send Harry to work with a large portion of food to munch on: thick quiches dripping with buttery pastry, or large slabs of cheesy lasagne that Harry spelled warm and delicious with a tap of his wand. The elves would send him bottles of butter-beer too, charmed to stay chilled, and tarts, pies and pastries of all sizes and descriptions. Harry tucked in, glad to be able to reward himself a little for all his hard work. 

October came, and with it came Halloween. 

Harry accompanied Draco to the Manor, where he filled himself to the brim with Pumpkin Pie, topped with thick cream and candied fruit. It was quite the most scrumptious thing, and felt unable to say no to either a second or third portion. His glass was always topped to the brim with champagne and Harry had finished the night ploughing though the luscious Honeydukes Chocolates that Draco always brought for him. Well, it would have been rude not to.

The following day Harry had been surprised to find his new formal trousers were already just a touch too tight, and he _Engorgio’d_ the belt for comfort. There wasn’t any point in worrying about his weight right now though. Christmas was just around the corner, and that would only mean more food to fill his hungry belly. Christmas dinner at the Weasley Burrow was always a lavish, abundant affair, and Harry was quite determined to enjoy himself. 

Even Draco had been impressed with his fortitude. Harry had fulfilled his guest duties and eaten more than his fill of cooked meats, gravy and stuffing. He’d eaten helpings galore of the sticky Christmas pudding, and in the afternoon Harry had hovered by the buffet like a Horntail, swooping for goodies whenever he could. He woke up on Boxing Day with a hangover and a wide arc of belly rising up towards the sky. Constant stuffing meant it didn’t quite deflate from its rotund shape much between fillings any more, but that was no matter. Harry decided that when the weather got warmer he’d definitely address his growing issue. 

“I know I’m looking a bit chunkier,” he’d said to Draco at the end of their Christmas break. “It’s just sneaked up on me a bit. Can’t seem to shake off my appetite for all the good things in life. I’ll get myself in hand.”

“As long as I’m included in those good things,” Draco had said, his eyes dark with desire. Harry saw Draco appraising his newly soft chin and the way that his buttons strained his shirt. “You look like you’ve got your weight _quite_ in hand actually. I like it. More of you to hold. More of you to enjoy.” Draco had lent over, and taken a handful of Harry’s new belly, squeezing it reverently. 

Harry’s cock had filled at the delicate touch, and he’d gasped at the unexpected sensitivity of his new skin. Harry had a growing belly that curved over his belt and pecs that were puffy and soft when he examined them with his fingers. But it was just winter weight. A little padding to keep him warm while the snow fell. 

The winter was cold, and the mornings were dark. The only thing that inspired Harry to rise out of his bed was the large English breakfast that the elves chose to make for him every morning. He’d complained to Draco, of course, that he didn’t need such treatment but his lover had scoffed at the idea. 

“They’re _elves_ , Harry! It’s literally in their DNA to try to please. You compliment them on a thing and they’ll make it for you for the rest of time. Just tell them to give you a bowl of muesli or a boiled egg. They’ll hop to it.”

Harry hadn’t wanted to upset them thought. The fried eggs, bread and sausages filled his prodigious appetite, and the lovely creamy lattes gave him all the energy he needed to power thought his mornings. Weekends with Draco were no better, and the other man loved to treat Harry to trips to exquisite Italian restaurants and piles of tempting take-out. 

Valentine’s Day was spent filling his face with Elven-made chocolates until he was fit to burst, and the following days were spent restocking his wardrobe. Harry had gone up another size after Christmas, but by the end of February his clothes clearly weren’t containing the swell of his gut any more. Trouser buttons burst though their sticking spells, and had to be left undone, while shirt buttons laboured over his newly plumped up chest and belly. His backside was round and wobbly, and his thighs thick. Draco thought he looked splendid, and worshipped his new chubby body at every opportunity, stroking and kissing the squeezable fat that liberally coated his body. 

“Look at you,” his boyfriend said to him after their Easter dinner at the Manor. “You’ve really undone yourself. You look beautiful. A chubby, spoilt beauty.” 

Harry had filled his plate more than once, eating himself into a stupor. The elves fought amongst themselves for the honour of refilling Harry’s plate, and he certainly had the room in his broad belly to take their generous servings. The steady accumulation of chub had let to a similarly powerful appetite, and Harry had no problem consuming great portions of roast beef, vegetables dripping in goose-fat and rich, intoxicating wine. In the end, Draco had to help him to waddle to the settee, where he’d napped, sleeping off the rich food as the afternoon had turned into the evening. Even then, Harry had found the room to sneak back downstairs to beg some leftovers from the elves before bedtime. It was a celebration, after all. 

Draco gave him a through examination once they’d apparated to his bedroom, stripping him out of his skin-tight clothes and healing the angry red marks where his clothes had rubbed Harry sore. Harry had a quantity of exquisite new stretch marks on his wobbly underbelly were his tummy was still silky soft even after all he’d managed to put away at dinner. 

“You’re the perfect figure of a man, Harry,” his boyfriend murmured, adoringly. “Distended, cushiony pecs that hang down to your broad belly. Soft fatty skin thickening your arms and dimples covering your thighs. A double chin that wobbles so sexily and chubby red cheeks. And this absolute _monster_ of a thing,” Draco said, massaging and rubbing the hot tight skin of Harry's gut, “is packed fuller than I’ve ever seen if before. You look enormous, and you’re getting bigger all the time.” 

“Draco, you’re an absolute _menace_ ,” smiled Harry. “You and your bloody elves. You’ve chubbed me up, made me properly fat. I’m vast.”

“Not me or the elves love. _You_.” Draco kissed the round swell of Harry’s overstuffed centre, long kisses that tickled the ethereal satiny skin. Harry tried to jerk his hips, and make himself jiggle for Draco but there was hardly any wiggle room at all. He was utterly podged.“I do believe it was you that’s been unable to deny himself his sweet and stodgy treats this many months. The elves will only bring you what you desire.”

“You’re what I desire, you utter arse.” Harry aimed what he hoped was an alluring look in Draco’s direction, wincing a little under the uncomfortable load. “Well... Maybe once I’ve treated myself to a digestion potion or two. You wouldn’t happen to have one to hand would you?”

“In the bathroom… And no _Accio_ unless you want to miss my mouth on yours later. Up on your feet, Potter.” Harry grimaced. Even though it was only a few feet, getting up was a feat in itself when you were stuffed tighter than a dragon in a cauldron. 

Luckily, Draco took pity, and helped him to his feet with a levitating spell, and set him tottering slowly into the bathroom. He didn’t doubt that his voyeur boyfriend was getting a good look at his rotund behind in his all-too-tight boxer shorts. 

Catching a sight of himself in the mirror, Harry could hardly accept the sight of his belly. It jutted out, stretched obscenely and he stroked at its widest point with a light finger. He wondered lightly about losing weight; about trips to the gym, eating citrus fruits and never again eating the thick, moist chocolate cream cake that the Manor elves made with such unique magic. 

In the summer, Harry decided. He’d lose this extra weight then. 

Right now, he and Draco would have some fun. Just for now he’d let himself be the gluttonous, insatiable and entirely wanton feedee that made his every waking moment feel dirty and desirable. He’d surrender himself to his immense appetite and Draco’s devilish, addictive gaze. 

After all, it was just a few pounds of extra weight. A little bit of extra tummy. A tiny bit of jiggly pudge where there were only muscles before. 

In the summer, Harry decided. He’d definitely lose the weight then.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I'm thinking about doing the twenty day weight gain kink writing challenge, so if you've got anything you'd love to read, please do send me a message. Have the most amazing day xxxx


End file.
